


Things You Said at 1 A.M.

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: "I can't sleep."





	Things You Said at 1 A.M.

“I can’t sleep.”

Wally climbs through the opened window in her bedroom, his hair windswept, the freckles on his face covered in a light flush from the wind and his speed. He falls in clumsily but pops right back up, his hands twiddling fruitlessly.

She’s in her pajamas, a tank top and some boxers she’s stolen from him at some point or another; there’s a pizza stain on the edge of one of the legs, but it always makes her smirk fondly because it’s such a Wally thing to have done. Besides, she’s come to associate him with a whole myriad of smells. All pleasant, but some odd. Pizza is one of them.

“I was about to fall asleep,” Artemis whispers in her rasping voice. It floats across the room, not carrying out of her closed bedroom door. Wally gives her a hopeless look, so she scoots aside and pats the blankets beside her. As he settles next to her, her sleepy gray eyes light on the digital clock that lets her know it’s one in the morning.

“Sorry,” Wally murmurs. “About waking you.”

She pecks his cheek,  not bothered by his arrival. She always likes the warmth, it helps lull her into a slumber, especially during the cold months. The archer moves a bit closer, leaning her shoulder against his own, and sighs in contentment when his arm curls across her shoulders to hold her close.

“What’s got your brain on the run this late, Wallman?” Artemis inquires softly, smiling to herself. This isn’t the first time he’s shown up at her place this late, and she knows for sure it won’t be the last. Sometimes it’s planned, sometimes a random occurrence like tonight; sometimes they just talk, sometimes they have sex, and then other times he thinks of something he just can’t wait til morning to get off his chest.

She assumes now is one such moment.

Wally bit at his lip, then sighed into the darkness of her room.

“It’s just, you know… what if our parents don’t go for whole moving-in-together thing?” 

Artemis laughed lightly. “That’s what’s bothering you so much?”

“Yes!” Wally lamented, his eyes wide and serious when he looked at her. Even in the night they were bright and green, and made her stomach do a flip. She frowned at him.

“Wally, you do know that us, you know, asking for their blessing so to speak, is really just a nicety?” Artemis spoke softly, pulling away from the comfort of his side just enough to look him in the eye. “We’re eighteen, they can’t stop us.”

“I’m eighteen,” Wally corrected, that worry and uncertainty still tinging his tone. Artemis rolled her eyes at him, letting out a puff of breath against his neck.

“Wally, I turn eighteen in a week, we already agreed to wait til then to let them know our plans.”

“I know, I know, I just… what if they think we’re not ready?” the speedster whispered. She felt his fingers tighten a little on her shoulder as he looked away from her, gaze catching on an old picture of herself and Jade that rested on her bedside table. 

Artemis watched him pensively for a few moments, struck by how much the contours of his face had changed since he was that fifteen year old she’d been too stubborn to admit she liked. His jaw was more chiseled, a slight dusting of peach fuzz growing on his chin and upper lip. But his freckles were still there and bright and peppered, and his lips were as soft as she had grown accustomed to. Different and yet exactly the same.

She reached across and cupped the opposite side of his face with her hand, forcing him to turn and look at her. She pressed her lips against his, feeling him respond in a soft, warm tandem with her own. When she pulled away, she kept her hand on his cheek, and spoke quietly.

“Wally, are you worried your  _parents_ will think we’re not ready, or are  _you_ afraid that we’re not ready?” Artemis asked calmly, eyes locked on his.

Wally’s brows furrowed, creating a deep crevice between them that she had a sudden urge to smooth over with the pad of her thumb. She didn’t, though, just held him there and waited, watching a hundred thoughts zoom around behind his eyes as he processed her words.

“I am.”

Artemis raised a delicate brow. “You are what?”

Wally took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the air wafting over her face and displacing a loose strand of blonde hair.

“ _I’m_ scared that we’re not ready,” he confessed, closing his lids and shaking his head. She felt envious of the soft, downy ginger lashes that licked his cheeks when he did things like that. He opened them and the green was so close to hers that she felt her breath hitch. “I love you, Artemis.That I’m  _always_ sure of. But this whole thing, this… moving in together and being on our own? It’s scary.”

“I know, babe,” Artemis agreed, letting her fingers stroke across his cheek. He reached up to grab the fingers in his own and held them there. “It is. I’m honestly pretty freaked out about it too. But that’s why we have each other.”

“You are?” the redhead inquired, his nose scrunching up a bit as their foreheads rested together. 

She laughed. “Of course, you dork. I just try not to let it keep me and my boyfriend up at night.”

Wally groaned and stuffed his face into her chest. Another laugh burst out of her and she wrapped her arms around his warm neck, pulling him down with her as she laid back on her mattress. His body settled between her legs, and he tilted his head up to look at her, chin still resting on her chest as he wrapped his arms beneath her back and around her waist.

“You’re too cool for me, babe,” he murmured a little muffledly, squeezing her affectionately ‘round the middle. 

“Yeah,” she agreed with an amused smirk, reaching down to run her fingers through his red hair over and over again. She ignored his indignant sound, yawning violently before she continued. “I’m sleepy, Wally.”

“Then sleep, babe,” he crooned softly, pushing her tank top up enough to kiss her abdomen. “I’ll leave.”

“Mmm, no,” Artemis said lazily, keeping her arms on him. “You’re too comfy. Mom trusts you way too much, she’ll get over it.”

She felt the rumbling vibrations of his laughter through her bones and smiled at the feel. 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Didn’t take much,” she teased. Eyes already closed for sleep, she ran her hand through his hair one last time and left it there, murmuring with a tired slur, “We’ll make it, Wallman, we’re kind of awesome.”

“Mm,” he agreed, and fell asleep before even Artemis could.


End file.
